The Black Cauldron (Disney Style)
Cast: *Taran - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Eilonwy - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Fflewddur Fflam - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Gurgi - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Hen Wen - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Dallben - Practical Pig (Three Little Pigs) *The Horned King - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Creeper - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *The Horned King's Henchmen - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) *Gwythaints - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Fairfolk Little Girl - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *King Eidilleg - Magic Gnome (Goldie & Bear) *Doli - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Other Fairfolks - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, and Zarina (Disney Fairies) *Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch - Princess Ivy (Sofia the First), Gingerbread Witch (Goldie & Bear), and Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Frog Fflewddur - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Cauldron Born - himself Scenes: *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) Part 1: Prologue *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) Part 2: Piglet's Dream *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) Part 3: Berlioz's Vision *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) Part 4: The Great Negaduck *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) Part 5: Enter Jack Bear *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 6: Berlioz Gets Captured *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 7: In the Negaduck's Castle *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 8: The Negaduck's Demands/Piglet Helps Berlioz Escape *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 9: Princess Twigs/The Great King's Chamber *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 10: Enter Brix/The Sword's Magic *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 11: Bushroot Brings Bad News *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 12: In the Forest/Jack Bear's Return *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 13: Whirlpool/Magic Gnome and the Clan Folk *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 14: Reunion/The Search Begins *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 15: The Witches of Morva *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 16: A Trade *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 17: Recaptured/Cauldron Born *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 18: Jack Bear's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 19: Negaduck's Demise/A Narrow Escape *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 20: Another Bargain/Happy End in Prydain *The Black Cauldron (Disney Style) part 21: Ending Credits Movie Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *The Aristocats *Three Little Pigs *Darkwing Duck *Robin Hood (1973) *Sleeping Beauty *Miles from Tomorrowland *Big Hero 6 *Pinocchio *Disney Fairies *Sofia the First *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Swan Princess Gallery: Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Taran Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Princess Eilonwy Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as Fflewddur Fflam Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear as Gurgi 653px-Aristocats037-1-.jpg|Berlioz as Hen Wen Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig as Dallben Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as the Horned King Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot as Creeper Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as the Horned King's Henchmen Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent and Dragon Madam Min in The Sword in the Stone.png|Dragon Madam Mim as Gwythaints Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Fairfolk Little Girl Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto and Hiro Hamada.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Fairfolk Little Boys Magic Gnome.png|Magic Gnome as King Eidilleg Big Bad.png|Big Bad Wolf as Doli Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket, Tinker Bell Happy.jpg|Tinker Bell, Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps com-6200.jpg|Silvermist, 33e6d56bf9b777241141d0fc6129acde.png|Rosetta, Fawn.jpg|Fawn, Iridessa-movie.jpg|Iridessa, Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-1811.jpg|Periwinkle and 5432e56d43118.png|Zarina as Other Fairfolks Princess Ivy Sofia the First.png|Princess Ivy as Orddu Ginger (Goldie and Bear).png|Gingerbread Witch as Orwen The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Old Hag as Orgoch Jean Bob in The Swan Princess.jpg|Jean Bob as Frog Fflewddur The Cauldron Born.jpg|Cauldron Born as himself Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron spoof Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Spoofs Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Halloween Spoofs Category:Halloween Movie-Spoofs Category:Halloween Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Disney Style